The End of Time: What it Should Have Been
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: A fanfiction change of the two episodes of The End of Time, based on BanditIncoporated's Star Wars Prequels - What it Should Have Been. I may do another one of these (I have a list of the episodes that I want to do, so. We may get down with them soon enough down the road.)


**The End of Time (1)**  
 **Chapter 1: Visions of Mastery Synapises**

The Doctor, asleep in his bed in the Tardis is having nightmares.

 _"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You? No-one should have that much power. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong._ "

He wakes up to rise from his bed as it was all a nightmare but he senses something else on the horizon which is coming to get him as he gets dressed in his pinstripe suit and throws on his brown coat whilst walking down the long corridors of the Tardis before stopping as something in the corner of his eye tells him to turn around before he does as there is nothing there. He shakes his head to get the image out of his mind before walking onwards to the main console room, filled with the coral design and turtle shell structure as he walks to the console and works at the controls to go to the one place that calms his feelings and can sense visions - The Ood Sphere.

The Tardis lands on the cold and white Christmas landscape of The Ood Sphere. The Doctor since the last time has made the place to go where he can calm his feelings and can recieve visions as the Ood are a good developed race that can do all of that and not be an evil race (sometimes.). He rushes into the caves in the landscapes of the mountains as an Ood escorts him around the inside of the cave to the Elder Ood. The Ood that escorted the Doctor leaves as the Doctor sits down in front of the Ood.

"Hello, Elder Ood. I'm back." The Doctor says to the Elder Ood in front of him.

" _I hear your madness. In your dreams... the dreams that you have every night as you awake, ever since you have came here. We have grown more as a race as I have visions._ " The Elder Ood explains to him.

"But is any of these visions you have been getting have anything to do with me?" The Doctor requests to the Elder Ood.

" _There is one certain one I get_." The Elder Ood tells him as the Doctor links his hands with him so the Doctor can experince the vision himself as he sees an manical Master.

"That man is most certainly dead. I burnt his body. I remember that." The Doctor corrects the Elder Ood on the recent vision about the Master.

" _But the time-lines have been converging with the present and the past for so long that events that are taking place now can be seen from so far away lengths_." The Elder Ood explains about that the timelines have been breaking apart so much now that he can see what is happening for events that should happen in the past as a foreseeable future.

"So, this means in the past... The Master is alive. But how? The body was burnt." The Doctor dismisses the idea of the Master being alive.

"And yet you didn't see." The Elder Ood tells him that he did not see something else as they link up arms again to see a flashback of the ring being dropped before someone picking it up, a woman who looks like a warden at a prison.

"He surivived? I must go now." The Doctor asks about the Master surviving as he rushes out of the cave and back onto the uneven snowy atmosphere towards the Tardis in which he goes in and dumps his brown long coat on one of the coral structures as he tries to track down where the Master is going to be now if he is ressurected.

While the Tardis is in flight, Lucy Saxon is taken from her cell and escorted by women Prison Officers. to meet a another woman.

"Mrs Saxon. Let me introduce myself. I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time to arrange. Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Mrs Saxon. Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, why you killed him. Make her kneel. There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he made us ready. Tonight, Mrs Saxon, he returns." The governer explains about the previous governer and how Lucy kept her silence but no one knew her husband was as he returns that night. as Miss Trefusis holds out the Master's signet ring. "As it was written in the Secret Books of Saxon, these are the Potions of Life."

The signet ring is put into a bowl and blue liquids are poured over it.

"Listen to me. Whatever he told you, you've got no idea what you're doing." Lucy asks whatever they are doing, it's too crazy.

"Miss Trefusis, the catalyst."

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Lucy orders them to leave her alone as Miss Trefusis takes a print of Lucy's lips.

"You were Saxon's wife. You bore his imprint. That's all we needed. The final biometrical signature." The governer reminds Lucy that she is the final biometrical signature as Miss Trefusis drops the imprint into the bowl and there is a big flash, then a light beams up and out of Broadfell Prison into the sky then there is an explosion.

The Doctor runs out of the Tardis to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.

"I missed it. I saw it and I missed it." The Doctor relieases as he is around the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.

 **A/N - So this is becoming a good idea into one of my best ideas for fanfictions. I liked the episodes when they came out in 2009/2010. Yeah, I hope you guys either love/like this because I really wanted to do this because I thought having a change for The End of Time (which is my second/third specials of the 2008-2010 year.), everyone seems to say that the episodes are boring, a slack and are the worst of Tennant's era and yes, I agree with** _ **Stuart Hardy's**_ **review but I've changed it in a way that he might find 'good' more than 'great.'**

 **So, join along with the ride of The End of Time: Part 1 and the Part 2.**


End file.
